He's Like a Star
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: She wondered who this Tohru was. From what she heard, she was more than just an ordinary girl. Yuki and Kyo and of course Shigure took a liking to her and so did Momiji! What was so special about her? Harumi was going to find out. First step, the festival. Momiji/OC
1. Chapter 1

_He's like a star. High, beautiful, shining and people look up to him. Big and high ranking, but he went down from heaven for me? A simple girl. One girl that can't compare with him. He went down for a simple girl like me… and when I realized because he is a star he should be high and people should look at him. He should be in the sky and never go down on earth and can't go down for any reason even for a simple girl like me. That's why it gives me doubt and makes my mind think: Why? _

_Why did he go down for me?_

**Chapter One:**

It was a nice morning. Well, it would be if the sun was up and the birds were chirping, but no. It was still far too early for that. The air outside was still very cold, making anyone who woke up turn around in their bed and fall right back asleep. Not even the birds or any other animal for that matter were awake. Sohma Harumi; however, was alert as ever and let out a tired breath as she repacked the last of her clothing into her sleepover bag and stood up, stretching her legs and back, with it in her hands. She brushed away her black hair, making it fall messily to frame her face, and walked out of her friend's, Kokawa Katsumi, bedroom, leaving the said girl to continue slumbering in her bed, and headed down the stairs. She had informed the family that she would be leaving early if she wanted to be able to put her things back in her family's estate and be able to head to school in time.

When Harumi passed by the kitchen, she bid Mrs. Kokawa farewell and left the woman to continue cooking the family's breakfast. The girl then walked out the front door, carefully closing it with a _click _behind her and made her way down the sidewalk, clutching her sleepover bag in her hand and slinging her backpack, which she picked up on her way out, over her shoulder, the charm bracelet on her left wrist jingling from the movement. In the silver chain wrapped around her small wrist there were thirteen small charms hanging. Each charm was a member of the Chinese Zodiac, all arranged by order from Rat to Pig, and at the very end was an orange cat. Harumi thought that it wouldn't be complete if the cat weren't included. After all, the cat _was _in the story.

Walking to the Sohma Estate was faster than what Harumi thought it would be. It seemed that if she were to just walk in silence, listening to nothing but her thoughts and the world around her, time would just pass by with no problem. Also, since she was awake so early in the morning, no one was out to block her way except for a few early risers who wanted to water their plants. She stopped in front of the incredibly large wooden gates, reading the plaque plastered on the stone wall that read _Sohma_, and rang the doorbell, switching her sleepover bag to her other hand while she waited.

A minute passed and someone opened the door. The woman in the kimono greeted Harumi, though her expression remained stern and unfriendly, and stepped aside, letting the girl enter. Harumi thanked her and proceeded to her part of the estate, walking past several bushes, gardeners, women in kimonos walking around, patrolling, and other little houses within the grounds, the entire place was like a little town that solely belonged to the Sohma clan, before finally reaching her own. Of course she lived separately from the main house. She shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out her keys and opened the door.

She dumped her bag to the side, making it skid across the floor and hit the coffee table, and told herself she'll clean it up when she returns, she went back out, locked her door and was just about to make her way to the main house's kitchens to grab a quick snack when someone tackled her from behind, pushing her forward, and a _pop _sound was instantly heard along with a cloud of smoke.

Harumi blinked her golden eyes in confusion before looking down to the ground only to see a yellow rabbit _grinning _right up at her. She bent down to pick it up, along with the clothes scattered beneath it, tossing the clothing over her shoulder all the while holding the rabbit in front of her, hands under the its arms.

"You're back!" the rabbit chirped happily, waving its ears around happily. "How was the sleepover?"

"Tiresome," Harumi replied with a small laugh. "Didn't get any sleep at all," She added, walking towards what she knew was Momiji's house and placed the rabbit on the front porch, siting next to him.

"I thought you normally _don't _sleep in sleepovers?" Momiji mused, still flicking his ears in every direction every now and then. "I mean, from what I know, you stay up all night watching horror movies, talking about boys, manicures, make-up, fashion and Oh! Pillow fights." The rabbit laughed.

"How I _wish _the sleepover was that easy," Harumi puffed out her cheeks. "I only slept over to work on something for school. It was a group project and Katsumi wouldn't be able to finish it all on her own." The girl brushed her hair back just when the morning wind blew past them, pushing her hair back to her face.

"Is the project with you or with Katsumi-san?" Momiji asked, his large rabbit eyes staring up at her.

"It's with Katsumi. She'll bring it to school today."

"Great! That means you can go to the _Kaibara Public High School Culture Fest _with me today!" there was a sudden _pop _noise and another cloud of smoke appeared after Momiji ended his exciting news about a school festival. Harumi automatically closed her eyes, looking away, and handed Momiji his clothes. After a moment, she opened one eye, to see if it was safe, before fully looking back at the boy. He had a head full of golden hair and large brown eyes. He smiled at her.

"But I have school…" Harumi trailed off with a frown. "And so do you!"

"Ha'ri said I could come along with him. He has to check up on Yuki anyway." Momiji's smile was still plastered on his face; he was swinging his feet now as he sat beside Harumi. He was a bit shorter than her. "And there's nothing important happening in my school today so it doesn't matter if I'm absent."

Harumi nodded her head. Nothing important would be happening in her school as well. The only important thing was the group presentation about the project and her group mates should be able to handle it. Seeing as she and Katsumi did all of the work. After a minute of contemplating if she should go or not, a smile crept onto her lips.

"I guess I can ask Hatori-san if he could call in to say that I got sick from all the work I had to do last night."

Momiji's smile soon turned into an earsplitting grin and he was just about to hug Harumi in glee, but the girl held her hands up, stopping the boy from returning back to his rabbit form. It would be troublesome for the both of them though Momiji didn't exactly mind. He liked being a rabbit. And hugs.

"Let's go tell Ha'ri then!" Momiji grabbed hold of her hand and jumped off the porch, forcing the girl to follow or she would just be pulled to the ground. Harumi stumbled onto her feet and her eyes widened when Momiji began running to Hatori's house, not really caring how early it still was.

"W – Wait!" Harumi gasped out. "He's probably asle–" But she was interrupted by a loud growl emitting from her stomach. Harumi and Momiji both looked at the source of the noise and she instantly blushed in embarrassment. "So – sorry." She said awkwardly. "I haven't eaten yet."

"Let's go to the kitchen first then!" Momiji smiled, laughing under his breath and led Harumi into the main house and into the kitchen were he asked the lady inside to fetch Harumi's favorite, scrambled egg and bread with orange juice, and himself a banana muffin. While waiting, Momiji swung his legs, spinning on the stool he was sitting on and looking at Harumi, his eye wide with child like innocence.

"So how did you know about the Cultural Fest in Yuki-san's school? Did he tell you?" Harumi asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't like Yuki to invite people to his school activities. Maybe Shigure found out and invited Hatori and Momiji just for a joke?

Momiji shook his head, stopping to cheer when his muffin and Harumi's breakfast arrived. He took a big bite out of his snack, washing it down with a glass of milk before turning his attention back to Harumi to answer her question.

"There's this girl who works in my dad's building. She's the one living with Yuki and Shii-chan right now." Momiji began, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

"Honda, right? Honda Tohru-san?" Harumi clarified, drinking her orange juice. She heard about the girl. Apparently she was living in a tent before coming across Shigure and Yuki. One thing led to another and she began living with them and in some part of the story, Kyo crashed through the roof, accidentally revealed the family secret and, in the end, he was living with them too. Well, that's what Harumi heard from Shigure when he stopped by the main house to deliver the news to Akito.

"_Ja! _Tohru-chan! I was surprised to see her there… She was so _cute! _So I greeted her, though I don't think she understood me because I was speaking in German, anyway, I greeted her and she ran away! She dropped a flier though and I found out about the festival!" He ended, lifting his hands in the air as if he was going down a roller coaster. He then laughed and took another bite out of his muffin.

"Ran away?" Harumi furrowed her brows. "Just because you were speaking German?"

"Well, I think I sort of startled her when I kissed her cheek but I'm not so sure," Momiji sang, finishing his muffin and chewing with his cheeks puffed up. He was so cute.

Harumi raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. Of course he kissed her. Momiji wasn't the type to shy away from such an act especially after all the stories he heard about the girl from Shigure. Taking a bite out of her toasted bread, Harumi wondered about this Tohru girl. What kind of girl as she? What made her so special the Akito didn't want Hatori to erase her memory of finding out about the Sohma secret? Glancing at her charm bracelet, she figured she'd find out later today when she made a surprise visit with Momiji and Hatori.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my new story<strong>

I hope you enjoy it :)

Please tell me what you thought

Excuse my typos and the like

Don't forget to review and the like

Stay tuned for the next chapter

And

I only own what I own

Oh! And the quote all the way up there? I have NO idea who made it. I'm sorry. My friend back in Grade Six showed it to me and it kinda stuck so REMEMBER

**I ONLY own what I OWN and I DON'T own that quote or Fruits Basket :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harumi's golden eyes widened as she looked around, admiring Kaibara Public High School_. _It looked nothing like her school with all the boys and girls working together. Harumi's school was an exclusive girl school and she never thought about how it would be like being in the same room as boys and having to do group projects with them and learn in the same environment.

In all honesty, though Harumi was genuinely curious with what was happening around her, she was also terrified.

Momiji held onto her hand and was swinging it to a random tune he was humming while they were walking down the halls of the school, Hatori following them silently. Harumi was not blind and saw the way the girls _and _the boys of the school were looking at them and was scared that a girl would just randomly jump out and hug one of them. Or maybe someone might push a girl and she would fall onto Momiji and Hatori. Either way, Harumi was scared about their secret getting out.

The young Sohma was just about to voice her worries when Momiji released his hold on her hand and dashed down the hall, disappearing into the crowd. Harumi, not expecting Momiji to run away, was left stunned in her spot, mouth agape and hand dangling by her side, cold and abandoned. The girl mimicked a fish out of water's mouth and was just about to run after Momiji when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Hatori now standing by her side, stoic as ever.

"Ha – Hatori-san," Harumi stuttered out, scared that she had lost Momiji. "What about Momiji-kun? He – He could get hugged or ran into or –"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hatori gave Harumi's shoulder and reassuring squeeze. "Let's just go to Yuki and Kyo's classroom."

"But – But –"

"I'm not going to let you go look for Momiji alone." Hatori was already leading Harumi down the hallway without her consent. The girl was too busy looking every which way, trying to find any trace of the blonde boy.

"He –"

"_Du lieber Himmel!" _Harumi heard Momiji shout and, without thinking, she immediately separated herself from Hatori and ran towards the source of Momiji's voice. She had no clue what he had just said; she was just focused on getting to where he was.

Dodging everyone in her way, the young Sohma pushed through the group of students surrounding the entrance of class 1-D and was shocked to see Momiji on the back of Yuki who was wearing a dress. Harumi's eyes widened and was just as shocked as the students in the classroom who obviously did not expect a blonde, German boy to jump on the back of Yuki.

"Momiji-kun –" Harumi began to say but was interrupted once more when Hatori placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped, not expecting Hatori to catch up with her so fast.

"Momiji," The dragon began, pushing Harumi into the classroom. "Don't wander around by yourself. You got Harumi worried."

Harumi blushed, embarrassed, and waved at Yuki and grinned happily when she saw Kyo. It had been so long since she saw the two and she suddenly felt a wave of excitement over come her. "Hello!" She greeted with a chirp, "You look well, Yuki-san. Kyo." She then made a move to approach them when a group of girls pushed her aside in order to surround Hatori, Momiji and Yuki. Harumi stumbled back, shocked, and was caught by Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" The cat asked her, straightening her up before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Momiji-kun received a flier about this Cultural Fest your school was having," Harumi said with a smile, grabbing hold of Kyo's arm, much to his annoyance. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Kyo snatched his arm back.

"I'm skipping school for this!" The young Sohma said, smirking. "I'm a delinquent now. Like you!"

"Who are you calling a delinquent!?" Kyo yelled out, making a grab for Harumi who just laughed and took a step away from him, bumping into one of the students of Class 1-D.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The student apologized. Harumi looked up to see a pretty girl with long brown hair and large brown eyes wearing an apron, bowing as she apologized. When she straightened up, she sent Harumi a small smile. "Are you a relative of Kyo-kun?"

"No, she's just a delinquent," Kyo placed a hand on Harumi's head, pushing her down.

"Says who?" Harumi slipped from under his hand and stood behind the girl. "He's lying! I'm a good girl!"

"What? You just said you were a delinquent like me!" The cat huffed, glaring at Harumi.

"So you admit you're a delinquent?" Harumi asked, her smirk back.

"What? You – I – I give up!" Kyo threw his hands in the air, causing Harumi to laugh. "Brat." he hissed.

Harumi stepped away from the girl she was hiding behind of and stuck her tongue out at Kyo playfully. "I'm just teasing you, Kyo. Hatori-san _let_ me skip school today. I'm not a delinquent," she then turned her attention to the girl who looked between her and Kyo with confusion. "Hello, I'm Sohma Harumi. Who are you?"

"Sohma? Are you a relative of Kyo-kun?" The girl asked, her smile returning to her lips and a sort of excited twinkle appearing in her eyes. Harumi cocked her head at the sudden cheerfulness of the girl and smiled sweetly.

"You could say that. By the way, I'm not always that annoying –"

"So she says." Kyo muttered.

" – I just haven't seen Kyo in so long and I sort of got a little _too _excited." Harumi ended, ignoring Kyo's comment.

"Oh, you aren't annoying. It was actually quite cute the way you and Kyo-kun bicker. You two are like siblings," The girl clapped her hands and when she laughed it reminded Harumi of wind chimes. It was soft and pleasant to the ears. "I'm Honda Tohru," the girl introduced herself and Harumi's eyes widened.

"Ah!" The young Sohma yelled out, pleasantly shocked, causing Tohru to jump, surprised.

"Ah?" Tohru repeated, confused.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Kyo suddenly shouted, causing Harumi and Tohru to look over to whom he was yelling at. Harumi's mouth fell open when she saw that Momiji had climbed the onigri booth and she immediately ran towards the rabbit, grabbing hold of the back of his jacket.

"Momiji-kun, what are you doing?" Harumi whined, tugging harder. "You're not supposed to climb the booth!"

"But look, Rumi-chan! Look at all the onigiri's!" Momiji said, an onigri in his hand and mouth. He handed Harumi one. "They're so good!"

Accepting the snack, Harumi took a bite out of the rice ball and she hummed when she tasted it. Momiji was telling the truth. It was good.

"You're right," The young Sohma said, taking another bite. "Can you please come down now?"

"Well –" Momiji began to say but wasn't able to continue for Kyo took hold of his jacket and pulled him down from the booth and dragged him behind a curtain that was hung in the classroom. Harumi hurriedly followed after them, quickly taking another onigri in her hand. She pulled back the curtain and was just in time to see Kyo hit Momiji on the head.

"ALL RIGHT. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND BE QUITE OR GO HOME!" The cat yelled out angrily, ignoring the cry of Momiji. Harumi frowned and pulled the cat away from the rabbit. "Hey, hey, hey. Let go of me!"

"Don't hit him," Harumi pouted, furrowing her brows at Kyo. She wasn't exactly mad at him but she wasn't pleased either.

"Your boyfriend was being annoying," Kyo said back, stuffing his hand into his pocket. Looking at the girl, he didn't see the vibrant color her cheeks now donned, instead he took notice of what was in her hand. "Is that an onigri? Don't steal from our booth!"

"Stealing? I thought it was for free!" Harumi gasped, shoving the onigri into Kyo's hands and wiped away the rice grains on her skirt. "Here, take it back. I don't have any money!"

"Don't give it back when you already touched it!" Kyo yelled, dropping the onigri onto the floor. "Look what you did! You wasted it."

Harumi wrinkled her nose at Kyo and looked back to Momiji only to see that he was chatting with Tohru who had joined them when Harumi wasn't paying attention. The young Sohma listened in on their conversation and her eyes widened when Momiji made a move to hug Tohru. The girl was just about to stop him when Kyo beat her to it.

"Hold it, Lover Boy."

"Are you hogging Tohru because she's cute?" Momiji asked Kyo, furrowing his eyebrows. Harumi felt her heart falter with what Momiji said but she kept quiet, not wanting to say anything. "I bet Kyo hugs her every day!" He added, causing Kyo to blush furiously and stammer on his words. Momiji took this as his opportunity and jumped at Tohru, wrapping his arms around her. "MY TURN!" he cheered before he created a large explosion when he transformed.

When the smoke cleared up, Tohru and Harumi where on the floor and Momiji, in his rabbit form, sat on Tohru's knee. Harumi heard the students approach the curtain and she quickly made a move to collect Momiji's clothes and hide them. She wasn't fast enough. Once she had his jacket and shorts in her arms, the students on Class 1-D pulled back the curtains and began question them about the explosion, the whereabouts of Momiji and where the rabbit came from. Harumi was close to panicking when Yuki saved the day by acting like an innocent girl and Harumi and the others took this chance to escape to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Idiot! Does he even know what he's doing?" Kyo shouted once they were on the roof. Momiji was transferred from Tohru to Harumi and while Kyo was angrily yelling at nobody, Tohru was carefully folding Momiji clothes.<p>

"I think that's enough excitement for me for one day," Harumi said, hugging Momiji close to her body, his ear tickling her nose. Momiji whined about how scary Tohru's classmates were. "Yuki-san won't be able to hold his head up for a week."

"So you're the rabbit," Tohru said thoughtfully, eyeing Momiji's yellow fur. Harumi nuzzled the rabbit's fur and when she decided to look up, Yuki had already joined them on the roof and punched Kyo for something he, Harumi was confident that Kyo had said something to irk Yuki, said.

"You have to be more carefully, Momiji," Harumi told him quietly, watching as Hatori gathered Yuki and Kyo together and tricked them into smiling so he could take their picture. "Yuki-might not have been able to distract them."

"Sorry, Rumi-chan," Momiji apologized. "I won't do it again!"

Harumi smiled softly and looked away from Momiji, turning her attention to Tohru. The girl caught Harumi's eye and sent her a smile. Harumi returned it but couldn't help certain thoughts swarm in her mind.

_Please don't take him away from me. Let me be selfish just this once._

* * *

><p><strong>And here's Chapter Two after such a long wait!<strong>

I hope you enjoy it :)

Please tell me what you thought

Excuse my typos and the like

Don't forget to review and the like

Stay tuned for the next chapter

And

I only own what I own


End file.
